One issue that plagues radio listeners is the frequent need to change stations. As songs and/or musical genre change, as radio personalities and/or programming change, or as commercial messages are played, listeners are inclined to change stations in search of more suitable programming.
In a home setting, a remote control (perhaps configured with preset stations) can assist a listener to change stations, particularly if the listener has convenient access to the remote control. In an automobile, pushbutton preset stations assist the listener to quickly change channels. Additionally, a “scan” feature may be used to automatically change stations until the listener hears a station that seems like a good balance between programming and continued searching.
However, in spite of the use of remote controls, preset stations and scanning devices, the listener is frequently tuned to a station that is not optimal.
Furthermore, radio is transient by nature. Listeners have no control over what song or program will come on next. Once a song is over, a listener has no way of listening to the song again.